


Whale: A Fox Verse Timestamp

by natashawitch



Series: Fox Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Cushions, Flowers, Fluff, Lactation, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jensen, Omega Verse, Unadulterated schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashawitch/pseuds/natashawitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Two of Fox Verse.<br/>You might like to read that first. After all the hurt and angst of Fox Verse have some fluff.</p>
<p>It is the height of summer at Padalecki Lake. Very pregnant Jensen is feeling sorry for himself and needs cheering up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whale: A Fox Verse Timestamp

**Author's Note:**

> J2 are not werefoxes. Not real.  
> Just using their faces for my story.

Fox Verse: Timestamp – Whale

Propped up on cushions in the new cabin, Jensen could only think of a beached whale. A leviathan of the deep seas bloated and dying on an Atlantic shore. Old TV images flicked passed his closed eyes of formerly majestic creatures reduced to putrefying blubber in summer heat.

Maybe the pregnancy was turning him into a were-whale. He chuffed dryly to himself at the thought.

He was sweaty and hot. He could taste the acrid hit of his perspiration on his tongue. 

It was ridiculous being confined to so-called bed rest. Ever since his ankles had swollen to resemble elephant legs, Matt had insisted on the new rule. It wasn’t like Jensen was capable of streaking off up the hill in a crazy fit of running. His centre of gravity was like a pendulum. Every time he attempted to walk, it had shifted. 

The swollen ankles weren’t even the most miserable thing. It was the other swellings. The four additional dark circles that had stayed on his human form when he shifted back from fox in his seventh month. Oh he knew it was going to happen. He had achieved top grade in his omega biology unit and he wasn’t stupid. He just hadn’t realised how much having six teats in both of his forms was going to freak him out. And he knew they would fade away from his human chest when he finished breastfeeding his kits and his milk dried up but he was still dealing when they started to frigging leak. Misha thought it was hilarious and asked him how he imagined kits would be fed in their human form if their momma didn’t adapt for them. Jensen mumbled something in response about demanding his kits stay in the fox form they would be born in. Misha just laughed and whipped out one of his own nipples to feed Valerie. It was fine for him to laugh, he had only one kit and the ‘spare’ nipples were already only ghosts on his torso. Jared, of course, loved the teats. He played with them, nibbled on them, licked them, and even talked to them. Jensen had accused him of cheating on him with his nipples. Jared had actually gotten sick, just a little in the corner of the den, he had laughed so much at that. 

Sour; that was the definition of Jensen’s prevailing mood. He was trying very hard not to turn into ‘bitchy-vixen’. He had no intention of inheriting that mantle from his mother-in-law. 

He looked over at the posy of wildflowers that little Ashley had brought him. To cheer you up, she said. She had cajoled young Fagan Star into taking her to the far hill for the small bell-shaped purple and pink nodding wild onion flowers. He mustn’t have been doing as good a job as he thought of putting on a game face. Of course the flowers were a bribe. Ashley was fascinated by his belly and wanted to put her little hands on the kits and talk to them. Jensen’s funk melted back a little and he allowed her put her ear right up against him. He had to grin and try not to laugh out loud as Ashley tried to explain to his unborn brood how unfair it was that she still had to share a sleeping basket with her brother whose tail always ended up under her nose during the night. 

“I’m back” Jared exclaimed as he bounded through the door holding a canvas tote bag in one hand and a bottle of Gatorade in the other. 

Jensen bit back a retort about stating the obvious, reminding himself that his bilious mood was not Jay’s fault, except in the sense that it was Jay’s knot that started all this.

“I am bearing gifts,” his alpha beamed at him seemingly oblivious to Jensen’s storm clouds.

“Gifts? Gatorade? That was on my request list for the supply run.” Jensen grouched.

“Ah no pretty-mate, all round and beautiful like a glorious sun.”

Jensen rolled his eyes but he could feel Jared’s good mood getting under his skin.

“I will play the role of humble and meek alpha to your omega glory,” Jared winked, “Bradley sent Alexander to the candy store to sate his latest craving and we found these,” Jared pulled out Hersey’s Kisses with a flourish, “I heard you mention these were good.”

“Thank you.” Jensen allowed a hint of a smile.

“Wait, I also have this.” Jared produced a soda bottle which had lost its label and was filled with a greenish brown sludge.

“What in the name of all the gods is that? Please tell me it is a moisturiser for my stretched skin and I am not meant to consume it.”

“It is a tonic.” Jared sounded hurt that a pin had been stuck in his balloon. “Misha made it for you. It has wheatgrass and avocados and barleygrass and various other strange plant life. I checked with Matt to make sure it was safe.”

Jensen sighed. He wasn’t going to get away with feeding the sludge to Allyson’s berry bushes. He put out his hand and wordlessly took the offensive looking bottle.

“You’ll like the next one. I had to order it from Mrs Woods.” Jared paused for effect. 

Jensen did manage to summon some curiosity and waited for the reveal.

As quick as lightening Jared placed a hardback book on top of his enormous bump.

THE CONSORTIUM’S VENGENCE – A Dingo Beta Boy Novel

“Oh,” Jensen managed in his delighted surprise. “Oh, Jared. Oh, it is... a new one... that is... magnificent.” He broke out his biggest grin, the one that lit up his eyes.

“Do I get a kiss for that one?” Jared grinned back.

“Come here.”

Jensen moved the book to the table and craned his neck for Jared to take the embrace. Two, no three, lingering kisses later, Jared moved down to blow a hello to Jensen’s belly. 

“Hey kits, I made your Momma happy.”

Jensen laughed again. “Stop that Jay, you’ll give me heartburn,” he teased.

“One last gift, but this is for after.”

“After?”

“Yeah, Matt said you could have all of Misha’s tonic that you wanted but these are for when our precious babies are with us.”

Jared passed over a small cellophane bag of brown bead-shaped items.

“OK. I am ready to get up and face the pack, just from the proximity of them.” Jensen moved to stand with Jared’s help.

Chocolate covered coffee beans: proof of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love.
> 
> Longer (not fluffy) story next.


End file.
